1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detonator assembly for a fuze for a projectile for a round of ammunition. It has especial utility in a base fuze for a projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplary base fuzes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,755 issued to D. M. Davis on Nov. 2, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,557 issued to W. Engel et al. on Dec. 7, 1976. In these fuzes a rotor has a diametral bore holding a detonator and a firing pin which is aft of and is spring biased away from the rotor. The rotor initially holds the detonator out of line with the firing pin. After the application of setback and centrifugal forces, the rotor is freed to precess until the detonator is aligned with the firing pin. Upon impact, an interior mass disposed aft of the firing pin forces the pin forward to stab the detonator, causing the detonator to ignite. An exemplary detonator is shown in U.S. Army Ordnance Drawing 8798331 and identified as Detonator Stab, M-55. The detonator is similar to some extent to the primers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,309 issued to E. L. Evans on Apr. 30, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,178 issued to A. S. Caples on Feb. 16, 1971. Fuzes may contain a dampening fluid or material as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,493 issued to R. L. Aske on Sept. 28, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,941 issued to Breed et al. on Nov. 18, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,164 issued to Breed et al. on Apr. 19, 1977. The rotor may contain two primers. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,822 issued to A. J. DeLeunardis on Dec. 16, 1969, one or the other primer will be stabbed by a respective external firing pin, depending on which pin is aft of the rotor upon impact. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,988 issued to R. Bares on Feb. 13, 1973, an external firing pin stabs a primary detonator in the rotor, which ignites and detonates a secondary detonator in the rotor, which in turn ignites to detonate a secondary booster.